Own Eurovision Song Contest 47
|debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 47 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 47, often referred to as OESC #47, is the upcoming 47th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in the Russia, following Russia's victory at the Own Eurovision Song Contest 46 contest in Egypt with the song "Hungry", performed by i-La. So far, 34 countries have confirmed their participation in the 47th edition. The contest is expected to consist of a quarterfinal on 8 April 2017, two semi-finals on 15 and 22 April 2017 and the final in May 2017. Location 'Host country' }} Russia, also officially the Russian Federation, is a country in Eurasia. At 17,075,200 square kilometres (6,592,800 sq mi), Russia is the largest country in the world by surface area, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area, and the ninth most populous, with over 144 million people at the end of March 2016. The European western part of the country is much more populated and urbanised than the eastern, about 77% of the population live in European Russia. Russia's capital Moscow is one of the largest cities in the world, other major urban centers include Saint Petersburg, Novosibirsk, Yekaterinburg, Nizhny Novgorod and Kazan. This is the second time that Russia hosts the contest. Last time the country hosted the competition was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16 in Moscow. 'Bidding Phase' RTR announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 47th contest: * The host city must be able to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena must able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre must be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * RTR must have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city must be close to a major airport. The following cities are interested in hosting the 46th contest Participants 'Quarterfinal' 'Semifinals' 'Grand Final' Incidents Liechtensteiner entry On 26 February 2017, a few hours after the entry for Liechtenstein was decided, it was found out that the act which would represent the country, Vyan, had no connection with the country, being Croatian. After that announcement, OEBU council decided that the entry should be changed due to the irrelevance of the act with the country. The act was changed with the second place of the Liechtensteiner national selection 'Ein Lied für Liechtenstein'. Other countries * : RTSH announced on 11 March 2017 that they will be taking an one edition break, due to financial difficulties. A return at the next edition wasn't ruled out. * : Due to the last place in the previous contest, and in order to reduce budget cuts, Bulgaria will withdraw for the upcoming edition. A return in Own Eurovision Song Contest 48 is highly expected. * : Télé Liban announced on 14 February that the country will withdraw from the contest together with their head of delegation. * : Radio Television of Serbia announced on 14 February 2017 the withdrawal of the country due to low interest. * : Switzerland had originally confirmed their participation in the contest with the song "Speechless", performed by Anna Rossinelli. However, it was announced on 27 February 2017 that the country will withdraw due some scandals between the broadcaster and the council. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions